Enfermizo
by melartist
Summary: Todos tenemos mascaras, y la de él es muy difícil de arrancar o mas bien casi imposible, pero yo, yo lo logre, y esto me llevo a perder algo que amaba, pero definitivamente... valió la pena. "Yo no soy la libertad, pero si él que la provoca"
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

No soy la libertad, pero si quien la provoca, yo decido en mi vida, y si tanto me gusta ¿por qué vivo siendo esclavo? Voy por mi camino, solo ando por andar, ya a mi vida no le encuentro sentido, la costumbre y el recuerdo me están destrozando y acabando por dentro, todo se desmorona y en mi larga existencia el significado se ha perdido, mi condición es la vida, ¿y mi camino?.

Cuando tu existencia se hace tan larga, se hace tan eterna, o más bien pareciera casi infinita empiezas a pensar, empiezas a encontrar el real camino del conocimiento, pero esto te lleva a darte cuenta de las peores condiciones y realidades del ser. He vivido muchos años sumido en la misma rutina, con las mismas personas y siempre aparentando una falsa realidad, sonrió cuando todos sonríen, entristezco cuando todos entristecen, lloro cuando todos lloran, y cuando todos sienten dolor vuelvo a sonreír… Me he convertido en un ser cínico y agobiado, y puedo contarlo con orgullo, sin embargo, todo lo tengo muy bien oculto, nadie sabe cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos, nadie sabe cuáles son mis verdaderos pensamientos, realmente nadie sabe nada de mí, pero no es mi culpa, todo es culpa de quien ve, lo que quiere ver...

Un día hermoso, el sol se asoma tenuemente, y las gotas logran resaltar sutilmente en la espesa niebla, no esta soleado y brillante, pero expresa el verdadero estado de mi alma, tan tranquila, tan apacible… tan callada.

—Hola Bella— me sorprendió Edward a mis espaldas mientras me daba un suave beso en la mejilla, me limite a sonreírle y tomarle la mano en respuesta.

—Te ves hermosa, como siempre—

—Gracias—dije cerrando mis ojos con una sutil sonrisa en mi rostro, la verdad no sentía deseos de hablar, solo quería sentir… pero ¿sentir que? No lo sé, y de hecho no me importaba, solo me dedicaba a disfrutarlo, la pasaba meditaba demasiado, divagaba horas y cuando volvía en razón, sucedían cosas como las que sucedió en ese momento, habíamos llegado a la escuela y no sé en que momento paso, pero ya estaba sentada en mi asiento, maldita sea, esa crisis existencial y esa necesidad de pensar me estaban llevando a la locura. Pero la verdad, pues era algo que disfrutaba en gran manera, a veces incluso más que estar con Edward, es bueno que él no pueda leer mis pensamientos, o me dejaría por aburrida, o por molesta.

En fin, la clase continuo y cuando me di cuenta ya iba en el auto de Edward hacia su casa, allí como siempre, todos me recibieron con euforia, Alice me quería secuestrar, y Jasper como siempre la controlaba, Rosalie tan seria como de costumbre y pues Emmet, Emmet haciéndome la vida miserable, Esme en la cocina y Carlisle solo me recibió tranquilamente con su sonrisa amable, todo estaba normal, platicamos un rato y luego de la cena, todos nos sentamos en la sala, Alice y Jasper charlaban como una pareja adolescente, con muchos besos y cursilería que preferiría olvidar en estos instantes, Emmet y Rosalie, se lanzaban miradas llenas de deseo y lujuria sin reparo alguno, Edward los miraba con fastidio, supongo que por leer sus pensamientos pecaminosos, dos segundos después, los vi subir por las escaleras y yo ya suponía sus intenciones, lo cual pensándolo bien era demasiado asqueroso, después estaba Esme quien charlaba con Edward tranquilamente mientras yo me dedicaba a mi libro, y Carlisle, Carlisle también se encontraba sumido en un libro de medicina. Como siempre, yo divagando, analice a cada uno, Alice con su sonrisa tan tierna y sincera, y Jasper que le respondía de igual manera, ambos se veían tan felices juntos, definitivamente amor, verdadero amor, luego observe a Edward quien estaba tan serio pero con la suave sonrisa que lo caracteriza y que lo hace ver tan atractivo, su mirada fija en Esme, demostraba su concentración en la charla, y el interés que tenía en esta, definitivamente ese era Edward, Esme tan afable, tan alegre, tan expresiva, tan hermosa, ella contaba todo con gran simpatía y encanto, se veía como una verdadera madre, sus ojos demostraban su emoción por lo que decía, se veía tan madura, pero a la vez parecía una niña pequeña contando una gran historia, y por ultimo Carlisle, no sabía por que, pero de un momento a otro lo vi diferente, concentrado en su libro, parecía alguien más, una persona más seria, más dura, me fije en sus ojos, estos no brillaban, tal vez apenas lo notaba, pero nunca había visto en él que el brillo que los demás e incluso yo poseíamos en nuestros ojos, en él faltaban. Era algo extraño, siempre se le veía tan amable y en ese momento a simple vista parecía un ermitaño olvidado, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirándolo, pero entonces él levanto su mirada bruscamente, casi me asustó y pude ver por un segundo una fuerte expresión de molestia, pero tal vez fue mi imaginación, porque al observarlo otra vez me estaba sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, yo le respondí la sonrisa de igual manera, pero confió en mi instinto, esa parte en mi nunca se equivoca, y estaba segura, de que esa no era una sonrisa sincera, estaba muy molesto, pero lo ocultaba demasiado bien, definitivamente ese lado de Carlisle no lo conocía y de verdad me sorprendió.

Me levanté, y todos dirigieron su atención a mí, así que aclaré mi voz y empecé a hablar.

—La pase muy bien hoy, muchas gracias por la cena, estaba deliciosa, pero Charlie se preocupa, creo que es mejor que me vaya de una vez—

—¡Oh! bella, por favor, quédate a dormir esta noche, quiero contarte tantas cosas— saltó Alice hacia mi casi lanzándome al suelo.

—Si bella, ¿te gustaría quedarte?— apoyó Esme a Alice, yo observe a Edward quien me observaba con una mirada casi suplicante, de verdad querían que me quedara, así que observe a Jasper quien solo miraba la escena con atención pero sincero desinterés que no le importaba mostrar tan abiertamente y Carlisle, quien no levanto la vista en ningún momento, solo se concentraba en su libro, pero yo podía ver su mueca de disgusto.

—Mmm, creo que hoy no, no le avisé a Charlie y tal vez se preocupe— les contesté con una tenue sonrisa.

—¡Ah!, está bien, si es lo que quieres—dijo Alice con decepción—pero promete que mañana si dormirás aquí—continuó con un hilo de alegría en su voz, todos me miraron expectantes y yo no tuve otra opción que aceptar, Esme se levanto y me abrazo a modo de despedida, luego sonrió y subió, luego Alice vino y se me lanzo como siempre y pues jasper me miro fríamente para luego seguir a Alice.

—Adiós bella— dijo Carlisle desde las escaleras amablemente, y yo sonreí a modo de respuesta, y así lo vi desaparecer con su parsimonioso caminar.

—Está bien, vamos te llevo—me dijo Edward mientras sostenía delicadamente mi mano, yo sonreí ante el acto.

—Vamos—

Subimos al auto y conversamos un rato, en el camino vimos a muchos compañeros de la escuela y realmente no sucedió nada importante, llegamos a mi habitación y nos recostamos en la cama esperando a que conciliara el sueno, y aunque era un momento tan tranquilo, tan cálido, tan romántico y todo eso que dicen los cursis poetas, no lograba dormitar, así que utilice mi método de todas las noches, pensar en lo maravillosa que es mi vida ahora que me encuentro con Edward hasta quedar inconsciente, pero lo extraño es que no funcionaba, había una extraña idea que bloqueaba todos mis demás pensamientos, por ahí dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Carlisle, yo sabía que ocultaba algo, y era algo grande, no es que fuera una entrometida ni nada parecido, pero era algo demasiado provocador, es ver lo que hay tras una fuerte mascara de amabilidad y más en alguien como él, pero podría salir mal de esa experiencia, ¿arriesgarse? ¿Qué debería hacer? Todo eso rondaba mi mente, y pues dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero también dicen que la principal causa de conocimiento es la duda, y así fue como quede dormida pensando que mañana empezaría mi nuevo y enfermo proyecto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Solo esperaba no cometer un grave error, pero mi cabeza no podía dejar de meditar lo absurdo de esa extraña situación, ¿de donde surgió ese extraño interés? Carlisle no era allegado a mi, teníamos una superficial relación de amistad, de esas en la que no se puede hablar nada bueno ni malo de él, pues no lo conocía… no lo conocía

Ese día desperté algo hiperactiva aunque a mi manera, me lavé y baje tranquila pero ansiosa

—Hola Charlie—grité a sus espaldas, este inmediatamente brincó y seguido me miró con reproche

—¿Sabes? Algunas veces me asustas ¿has pensado ir a un psicólogo Bella?—dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, yo sonreí para luego contestar

—La verdad si lo he pensado, pero entonces supongo que volvería como Jessica o una de esas chicas de hoy, y prefiero no hacerte ese mal—

—En eso tienes razón, prefiero a las hijas ermitañas torpes ¡que les encanta salir con tontos mayores que solo les causaran daño en algún momento y el padre es quien termina pagando las consecuencias!— dijo aumentando cada vez su tono voz y arrugando su entrecejo con gran rabia —¡Maldito Cullen!— terminó diciendo entre dientes, yo me limite a reír mientras me sentaba para tomar mi desayuno

—Definitivamente me amas, pero aún mas a Edward, lo se—bromee tranquilamente, pero al parecer Charlie no lo vió así, porque inmediatamente me miro de la forma mas ácida e iracunda, luego se levantó y antes de que la puerta fuera azotada de la forma más fuerte y cruel oí un débil "nos vemos Bella" definitivamente Charlie era un caso, y me encantaba esta nueva relación de confianza en la que nos encontrábamos, me encantaba molestarlo era un lindo pasatiempo.

—Hola Bella— dijo él mientras me abrazaba dulcemente, por acto reflejo yo sonreí y me deje querer, cosa que últimamente hacia muy bien, en el fondo me encantaba estar sumida en esas cursilerías de pareja, y aunque no sea de ese tipo de personas, me encantaba

—Hola ¿Cómo estas?—

—Mucho mejor ahora que te veo—no pude evitar que mi sonrisa se ensanchara mas

—Veo que estas enamorada—dijo muy sonriente —cuéntame ¿quien? Lo matare ahora mismo—continuó con falso odio

—Nunca te lo diré, además no podrías matarlo, es mucho mas fuerte que tu—

—Eso ya lo veremos— dijo mientras se acercaba muy sonriente a mis rostro y posaba suavemente sus labios sobre los míos en un dulce y corto beso

—Creo que mejor deberíamos irnos—

—¿Para que? No tiene caso ir a la escuela, quedémonos en casa— le dije tranquilamente, a lo cual él se rio y me sujeto de la cintura y para cuando reaccione ya estábamos en el auto

—¡¿Qué?! Vamos Edward, no es justo—

—Necesitamos la escuela, además, por ahí dicen las malas lenguas que vas mal en algunas áreas ¿o lo niegas?— yo no tuve otra opción que esquivar la mirada y fijarla en el paisaje que pasaba por mi ventana

—Lo sabia—fue lo último que oí antes de ocultarme en mis pensamientos

Era uno de esos días que aparentaban ser perfectos pero que se sabia que en cualquier momento se podría convertir en una cruel tormenta, esperaba que el clima no tomara ese rumbo, pero era algo que usualmente sucedía, el silencio embriagaba mis oídos, era un manjar exquisito para mi mente, y los bellos paisajes solo me generaban una paz inimaginable, y entonces, llegó a mi mente Carlisle, lo había olvidado casi por completo, pero al volver a mi mente, esas ansias por la verdad y esa inmensa curiosidad terminaron por aniquilar mi pequeño momento de paz, debo hallar las respuestas a mis preguntas, las cuales no conozco, pero debo empezar a hacerlas y a responderlas, aunque juegue con fuego y espero que al final todo sea imaginación mía

—¿En que piensas?— sabias palabras que lograron sacarme de mis pensamientos

—Nada… nada realmente— respondí distraída

—Lo veo, porque llevamos unos 15 minutos aquí en la entrada ¿te gustaría salir del auto?— dijo divertido, por supuesto que yo reaccioné, fue una gran sorpresa ya habíamos llegado y yo ni enterada

—Mejor vamos de una vez—dije aun distraída

—Esta bien, vamos—dijo mientras sujetaba mi mano y continuábamos nuestro camino, mi primera hora era literatura y Edward tenia historia, así que ambos seguimos nuestro distintos rumbos.

Cuando llegue a clase, el maestro ya estaba copiando algo en el pizarrón, y como literatura es una de mis clases favoritas apague mis pensamientos tan filosóficos y concentré mi atención en la clase. Empezó a hablar de poesía, y sus explicaciones eran tan profundas y embriagadoras, hablaba de sucesos de la vida, de cómo aunque parecemos tan perfectos, la oscuridad siempre habita en nosotros, pero no vinimos a explicar al mundo, como poco lo podemos tocar, nuestra condición es la vida, busquemos el camino que esta en nosotros mismos, y la verdad si prestamos atención son pensamientos complejos y aunque se ven claros hay mucho mas allá, son todas ideas, ideas tan platónicas como la libertad, y entonces me desvié otra vez, que es lo que sucede en mi vida, si valdría la pena, la verdad Edward y toda su familia es libre, de hecho son totalmente libres, sonara imposible, pero es cierto ¿Por qué no puedo yo serlo? ¿Por qué me involucro con personas tan platónicas y perfectas si yo no lo soy? ¿Por qué el me produce tanta curiosidad y malestar? ¿Por qué me molesto y tengo esta manía de complicar mi corta e inútil existencia? Y de un golpe me di cuenta de que toda la hiperactividad con la que había despertado se había desvanecido, había muerto por la confusión de mi mente, y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en casa de los Cullen

—¡¿Pero que demonios?!—grité cuando me vi en la entrada de la gran mansión

—Creo que estas enloqueciendo, estoy casi seguro— dijo Edward muy orgulloso ganándose un fuerte golpe de mi parte, mostró una hiperbólica mueca de dolor, pero yo sabía que en su condición de vampiro mi golpe no había sido ni un suave roce

—Bella, querida ¿Cómo estas?— y luego vi a una cariñosa Esme abrazándome delicadamente

—Muy bien gracias, ¿y tu?—contesté cortésmente mientras sonreía

—Excelente, he preparado una cena deliciosa solo para ti—

—¡Oh! No tenias por que preocuparte— contesté muy avergonzada por las molestias tomadas

—Tranquila, eres una parte muy importante de la familia, no mereces menos— dijo la sonriente Esme para luego entrar a la casa

—Entonces ¿vamos? o planeas quedarte a dormir aquí en el frio suelo toda la noche—

—Seria lo mismo dormir aquí que sobre tu frio pecho ¿no lo crees?— contesté mordazmente, pero creo que cometí un grave error, ya que Edward empezó a demostrar una profunda tristeza, creo que logré herir sus sentimientos

—Mejor entremos— dijo después con una sonrisa forzada, haciendo que me sintiera como la mas cruel de las arpías

—Esta bien— contesté culpable

Y entonces ingresamos a la gran y maravillosa casa, allí estaban esperando Jasper, Alice, Emmet y Rosalie, y pues Carlisle, a quien buscaba casi desesperadamente no estaba, seguramente aún trabajaba, pero seguro después llegaba

—¡Hola bella! ¿Cómo estas?— me saludo Alice tan efusivamente como siempre, y justo cuando estaba por contestar a su saludo sentí como ya mis pies no tocaban el suelo, Emmet me había sujetado y me estaba lanzando cual malabarista en circo, yo solo apreté mis ojos y empecé a gritar

—Oh vamos bella tienes que ser mas valiente si planeas estar con vampiros como nosotros— dijo Emmet con una picara sonrisa mientras me dejaba nuevamente en el suelo, yo me encontraba con todo mi cabello en la cara, parecía una bruja y para colmo apunto de vomitar

—Creo que bajare en un rato— oí la triste voz de Edward a lo lejos, ya estaba a medio camino de las escaleras, algo le estaba pasando, y creo que fue por mi comentario afuera y seguro también por lo que dijo Emmet

—Igual yo, en un rato vuelvo— dijo también Rosalie ignorándome olímpicamente

—Recuerden que deben bajar para la cena— oímos todos en la sala los graciosos gritos de Esme quien se encontraba sumida en su preciada cocina

—Esta bien—contestaron Rosalie y Edward al unísono mientras seguían su rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones

—¿Y que nos cuentas bella?— empezó Alice, genial, quede con los mas hiperactivos de la familia, me van a destrozar

—Si, cuéntanos bella ¿ya azotaste a Edward?—continuó Emmet mirándome pícaramente, inmediatamente yo abrí desorbitantemente mis ojos por la sorpresa y mire a Alice pidiendo su auxilio, pero esta me miraba igual o peor que él

—p-pues— empecé a tartamudear y pensar en como salir de esa, o la otra opción seria contar que tristemente (aunque lo quería) nunca había ¨azotado¨ a Edward. Pero entonces gracias a Dios sucedió

—Hola familia— escuchamos todos desde la puerta, Carlisle había llegado

—Hola, Carlisle— dijimos Emmet, Alice y yo

—¡Hola bella! ¿Cómo estas?— pregunto él extrañado por mi presencia

—Muy bien ¿y tu?— e inmediatamente me levante para acercarme, no lo hacia como parte de mi plan por descubrir la verdad, sino como método de salvación para evitar la incomoda conversación con Alice y Emmet

—Igual, ¿pasaras la noche aquí?— preguntó el mostrando sincera curiosidad

—Mmm, creo que si—conteste aún indecisa mientras observaba como Alice y Emmet me miraban muy maliciosamente, me limite a suspirar y mostrar mi resignación, al parecer Carlisle también noto la actitud de los dos entrometidos y re rió sutilmente, de hecho fue una sonrisa hermosa, muy atrayente diría yo, de esas que te cautivan en un segundo, pero algo no andaba del todo bien, no era una sonrisa como de empatía ni siquiera de burla, era diferente parecía sincera pero no… no lo era

—Creo que debes alejarte de ellos, o podrías salir perjudicada— comentó burlón despertándome de mis pensamientos

—Eso creo, podría salir herida— dije fingiendo terror

—Siento que Edward esta aquí, pero ¿Por qué no esta contigo? ¿están enfadados?—

—Oh no, nada de eso, simplemente creo que quería descansar o algo parecido—dije convenciéndome a mi misma

—Ya veo, bueno Bella, es un placer verte nuevamente, espero que te diviertas y no salgas herida— continuó sonriente

—Creo que yo espero lo mismo—dije igualmente alegre, él se limito a seguir caminando con su sonrisa amable, y entonces me di cuenta de una cosa, prácticamente me corrió, no quería estar conmigo y me lo dijo que una forma sutil y amable, o mejor dicho no me dijo nada, simplemente me evito de una manera muy tranquila y eficaz, o tal vez la paranoia ya me estaba afectando, ahora si que estaba loca, era ya noticia confirmada y así pues envuelta en mis pensamientos, regreso la imagen de esa bella y gloriosa sonrisa, era simplemente cautivadora pero definitivamente mis sospechas eran ciertas, ocultaba algo

—¡Bueno, la cena esta lista!— dijo alegre Esme de repente a mi lado, pues sabia que todos la escucharían sin necesidad de alzar la voz. Y así nuestra comida, nuestra cena familiar inició, como siempre Emmet y Alice haciéndome la vida imposible, Jasper comiendo tranquilamente y pues Rosalie ignorándome, Esme y Carlisle comiendo como un par de reyes y Edward con su falsa serenidad, era realmente una familia normal de vampiros en una cena normal de vampiros, con una charla amena pero de trivialidades, absolutamente nada importante o al menos nada que valga la pena mencionar.

—Quiero agradecerte Bella por darnos el honor de tenerte esta noche— empezó su discurso Esme con su cotidiana amabilidad

—No Esme, te agradezco yo a ti, la cena estaba maravillosa—

—Muchas gracias bella— contestó ella con una enorme sonrisa—pero como dormirás aquí te diré algo— continuo graciosamente como una madre estricta, cosa que realmente ella no era —dormirás con Alice o Rose, pero estas muy joven para andar por ahí durmiendo con tu novio en la misma habitación, ¡no! ¡No! ¡Y no!—dijo de golpe, generando que en mis mejillas se tiñeran a un fuerte rojo y la risa de todos en la mesa

—No lo pudiste haber dicho mejor Esme— gritó Emmet en la mesa mientras intentaba aguantar las fuertes carcajadas, incluso Edward quien había estado tan deprimido estaba a punto de explotar por las carcajadas

—No me parece gracioso, es un tema muy serio en las familias— siguió Esme con su falsa seriedad

—¿Oíste bella?, tendrás que dormir conmigo, haremos una pijamada y muchas cosas mas, será muy divertido y…—empezó a divagar Alice en su mundo de fantasia, pero la verdad sabia que esa iba a ser una de las noches mas largas de mi vida

—Bueno, será mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana debemos llegar muy temprano a la escuela—me dijo Jasper muy serio dirigiéndome por primera vez la palabra desde que llegue, se dio la vuelta y se fue creo que a su habitación

—Si bella vamos de una vez— y Alice me agarró de mi mano para llevarme a su habitación

—¡Buenas noches a todos!—alcance a gritar mientras Alice me arrastraba por toda la casa, creo que fui el hazmerreir de los Cullen… una experiencia definitivamente vergonzosa

Así empezó nuestra ¨pijamada¨ Alice me puso absolutamente toda la ropa de su armario, que era incluso mas de tres veces el mío, fue definitivamente agotador incluso me maquilló y me arregló de muchas maneras hasta poco después de la media noche cuando le dije que ya estaba demasiado cansada

—Vamos Bella, pocas veces duermes aquí, disfrutemos lo que queda de la noche— rogó haciendo sus conocidos pucheros

—Por favor Alice, yo no soy vampiro, yo si necesito dormir, déjame descansar, prometo que la próxima haremos todo lo que quieras— dije intentando salvarme de esa

—¿Lo prometes?— continuo Alice esperanzada

—Lo prometo— dije levantando mi mano en señal de juramento, aunque sabia que esa era mi verdadera sentencia

—Esta bien, acuéstate en mi cama, yo iré a pasar lo que queda de la noche con Jasper, Bella que descanses— y me abrazo tiernamente

—Está bien Alice, que disfrutes tu tiempo con Jasper—dije guiñándole un ojo y generando en ella una sonrisa nerviosa

Así Alice se fue y quede sola en la enorme habitación, el silencio esa sepulcral pero aún así no lograba conciliar el sueño, mi mente no dejaba de divagar, pensaba tonterías y el sueño no llegaba, así que después de una hora, decidí bajar a la cocina y servirme un poco de leche, pues fue lo hice, baje despacio y silenciosamente las escaleras intentando no alarmar a nadie ya que sabia que todos estaban despiertos y con sus instintos mas agudos que nunca. Llegué a la cocina y me dirigí parsimoniosamente a la nevera, la abrí, sujete la leche y al cerrar la puerta vi la imagen mas hermosa y terrorífica de todo el mundo, mi corazón dio un gran brinco y lo único que pude hacer fue tirar la leche hacia él como acto reflejo, ahí estaba, tan elegante y misterioso como siempre, ahí estaba mirándome con burla y una emoción indescifrable…


End file.
